


The Games We Play Together

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Smut, Supportive Partners, Tribbing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Tony Stark is a playboy and why would you want to change that?  Your open relationship takes a fun turn when you bring up sleeping with other Avengers.





	The Games We Play Together

You couldn’t tie Tony Stark down.  That’s what everyone had always said.  He was a playboy.  He used sex as a sport.  He was good at science, engineering and collecting notches on his bedpost.  Who would be stupid enough to try and change him?

Not you, that’s for sure.  You loved every little nuance of that man.  From his complete and utter inability to buy a gift when under pressure, to the way you would find him hyper-focused on the next iron suit.  From the way he risked his life to save the world, to the way that he made no secret about enjoying sex and sleeping around.  Why would you change it when you loved it too?

Some nights you went out on the town owning it.  Him dressed in his best Armani and you in Dior, his arm around your waist and a killer smile on his face as flashbulbs popped all around you.  The aim of the night, to find someone to take home with you both.

Other nights you’d compete, seeing who could find someone to do something illicit with first.  Then you’d take them back to the car and compete for things like the loudest orgasm or who could get their partner off first.  Sometimes you’d pick up for the other.  Sometimes you’d select each other’s target.

There were rules.  Safe sex always.  No lying.  The person you ended up with had to know what they were getting themselves into.  You also had a safe word.  If for some reason jealousy reared its ugly head, or you were just not feeling comfortable, or you’d just had a change of heart and you wanted to go home and put on an oversized hoodie and eat junk food while you watched James Bond movies, the word artichoke was all either of you needed to say.

People loved to criticize your relationship, but it worked.  You didn’t try to change each other.  You just were happy with the way you were.

“You ever considered one of the others?”  You asked Tony one night as you sat beside him painting your toenails.  It took a moment for him to register you’d spoken as he turned the gauntlet on his arm over and tweaked another component.

He looked up at you over his glasses and wrinkled his nose.  “I wish you wouldn’t do that in here.”

“Yeah, well…”  You gestured to his open toolbox on the table and the parts that were laid out haphazardly around.

He shrugged and went back to what he was doing.  “Touché.”   He said.  “What did you say?”

“I said, have you ever considered one of the others?”  You asked again.

“What others?  What are we considering them for?”  He asked.

“The Avengers.  And for dirty superhero sex, Anthony.”  You answered.

He looked up at you and shook his head a bemused smile on his face.  “No.  What’s that old adage, ‘don’t shit where you eat’?”

You scrunched up your nose.  “Well, I hope there’s none of that involved.”

Tony lost it laughing, falling back onto the couch and draping an arm around your shoulder.  “Well, okay.  Let’s say I did consider it.  Who did you have in mind exactly.”

You chewed your bottom lip and tilted your head to the side.  “Well, they’re all pretty great specimens.  Thor immediately comes to mind.”

Tony threw his head back laughing again.  “Of course he did.”   He tapped the screwdriver he was holding on your arm.  “Unfortunately for you, Point Break is off world.  Though I’m sure he would love for you to have your way with him if he were here.”

“Maybe next time.”  You said screwing the cap on your nail polish and setting it on the coffee table.  “Steve is cute.”

Tony laughed again and pulled you close to him kissing your temple.  “I think hell would freeze over before you convinced Captain tight pants to join in on our shenanigans.”

“Okay, okay.  Of the people here who I think would participate,”  You hummed leaning into his shoulder.  He rested his chin on the top of your head and continued to tap the screwdriver on your arm.  “What about Natasha?”

“For me or for you?”  He asked.

“Either/or.”  You answered, and kissed his throat slowly.  He leaned his head back to give you better access and tossed the screwdriver onto the coffee table.  It slammed into your nail polish knocking it over and ricocheting of, scattering other tools around before falling to the floor.

“For you, I’d say she would.  For me, not in a million years.”  Tony hummed in reply.

“What did you do to Natasha?”  You asked, moving to kiss just under his jaw.  You sucked hard and used your teeth making him let out a ragged moan sound.

“I didn’t do anything to Natasha.  We just… I just… It’s complicated.”  He protested, pulling you a little closer to him.  “Are you trying to give me a hickey?  You know I have a press conference tomorrow.”

“Why do you think I’m doing it?”  You answered, before returning to suck on that same patch of skin.

He chuckled and you felt it vibrate under your lips.  “Such a bad girl.”  He said.  “Is it so I have to wear makeup or so people can see.”

“The later.”  You hummed, running your thumb over the spot to assess your work.  “Always good to let them know that it’s test rides only.”

“Would I get to watch?”  He asked when you returned to sucking on the same spot on his neck.  You hummed to let him know he could and he smiled and ran his fingers up your spine.  “So that’s what you want to do?  Fuck the spider while I watch?  I might be able to make that happen.  Might.”

You pulled back and looked him dead in the eye.  “No.  That’s not all.”

“Oh, what else?”  He asked, raising an eyebrow at you.

“Bruce,”  You said.

He startled, blinking his eyes at you.  “Bruce as in my Bruce?”

“The one and the same.”

He furrowed his brow and tapped out a pattern on your arm.  “I - I don’t know.  For me or for you?”

“For you, but me if you don’t think he swings that way.”

You watched him as he thought it over.  He looked up at the ceiling and then down at the partially constructed gauntlet on his hand.  “I think it would be tough to convince him.”

“The Hulk factor?”  You asked.

“That’s part of it,”  He replied.  “Look, I’m pro the idea.  Either outcome.  I just don’t want to ask him.”

“So,”  You said, walking your fingers up his chest.  “You ask Nat for me.  I’ll ask Bruce for you, me as a backup.   Bonus points if we can get them both at the same time.”

“For this Saturday?”  Tony asked.

“Sounds good.”  You agreed.

Tony leaned in and hovered his lips over yours.  “Do you know how much I love you?”

You smiled at him.  “A whole hell of a lot.”

“At least.”  He said and captured your lips.

* * *

A few days later Tony cornered Natasha in the Gym.  She was practicing moves against a martial arts dummy.  “What do you want, Stark?”  She asked as he sidled over to her.

He watched as she expertly performed her moves on the dummy, not looking up at him, just laying into it.  “You know about my unusual relationship?”

“Everyone knows about it.  I’d have to be living in a cave.”  She replied.  “If this is you propositioning me for sex, that would be a hard pass.”

“Ow, I have feelings, red.”  He said, holding his hand to his heart.  “I wasn’t asking for me anyway.”

Natasha stopped what she was doing and looked him up and down wiping her brow on the back of her forearm.  “You weren’t?  Oh…”  She said.  “Oh.  Well, that’s another matter altogether.  Would you have to be there?”

“Seriously.  Ow.”  Tony joked.  “Not essential, but we’d hoped.  We had also hoped, maybe Bruce could be too.”

Natasha started laughing. “If you can get Bruce to agree to that, then yes.  I would pay to witness that.”

“No financial compensation necessary.  Saturday night?”  Tony asked.

“Sure, but if he’s not there, it’s just me and her.”

“And a video camera.”  Tony teased.

“Just me and her.”

“Fine. See you Saturday.”  Tony laughed and headed back out of the gym.

* * *

You had approached Bruce in the lab the same afternoon.  He was sitting at a workbench looking through an electron microscope and you pulled up a stool beside him, close, but not so close you were touching.

“Hey Doctor Banner, whatcha doing?”  You asked, intentionally putting on a fake innocent voice.

Bruce looked up at you and smiled.  “Well, you see…”  He stopped dead and shifted his chair back.  “Oh no.  No.  No, no, no.  It’s not… No.”

“What?  What no?”  You asked, genuinely puzzled.

“I knew this would happen someday.  I knew as soon as he started seeing you and you began challenging each other that one day, you’d come in here…”  Bruce said.

“Wow, that’s quite the ego you have on you there, Bruce.”  You said, pulling yourself up straight.

“So you’re not… you don’t… I’m not…”  He babbled.

“Use your words.  I’m not what?”  You teased.

“You aren’t here to proposition me?”  He asked.

You smiled and brushed your skirt down.  “No.  I am.”

Bruce started shaking his head.  “Then I’m back to no.  No.  No way.  I can’t.  The… he… I’d …  No.”

“You don’t want to?”  You asked.

“I didn’t say that,”  Bruce said looking away.

“I’m not going to push the issue.  No means no.  Just… if you want to talk.”  You patted him on the shoulder and stood up, heading towards the exist.  As your hand slid over his back, he grabbed your wrist.  “Stay.”  He growled, his eyes flashed green for a moment and the arteries in his neck bulged out turning green before fading back to normal.

“What the hell?  What just happened?”  You asked turning to face him.

“That,”  Bruce said.  “Is the reason I have to say no.”

“Sounds like he wants you to say yes.”  You reasoned.

“He does.  I do.  I just… I don’t think… If I were to…”  He shook his head.

“You’re worried that if you do this it won’t be you showing up?”  You asked.  He nodded.  “But you want to?”  He nodded again.  “And he wants to.”

“That’s what you want?  To end up in some threesome with the Hulk?”   He sounded disgusted and he turned away from you.

You put your hand on his shoulder and slowly turned it into a hug.  He turned in your arms and put his head on your chest, wrapping your arms around him.  “You know that’s not what I meant, Bruce.”  You said.  “Maybe he can be reasoned with.  Maybe if you asked him to stay back?”

Bruce sighed.  “I - maybe.  What if he doesn’t though.  What if you end up with a Hulk out.”

“Well, that wouldn’t be the first time Tony has had to deal with one.”  You joked.  When you were just met with a stern look from Bruce you chuckled and shook your head.  “Well, then it’s off.  At least he wouldn’t be there because he’s angry.  But maybe make a deal.  He can look but he has to stay back.”

Bruce didn’t say anything for a moment.  “I can’t promise I’ll be the best partner.  I don’t think - you - if you’re with Tony so much.  And others.  I might be a letdown.”

You kissed his brow.  “Well - I’m not exactly asking for me.”  You said suggestively.

“Tony?  He wants to?  With me?”  He asked looking up at you.

“If that is something you’d be interested in.  He’ll take just watching us if it’s not.”  You said.

“I would… yes.  Me and Tony.”  He said, a deep blush reaching his cheeks.

“You are so cute when you get shy, Doctor Banner.”  You teased.  “Now, if Natasha could be talked into it would you be opposed.”

“Oh god.  I haven’t even had sex at all for years.”  Bruce groaned, his head snapped up and the same flash of green happened as before.  “Hulk like lady spider.”

“Alright, big guy.  But watching.  You gotta let Bruce do the driving.”  You said.

His eyes and skin settled back again and he shook his head.  “I hate when he does that.”

“Well, it sounds like a date, Doctor Banner.  Saturday sound good?”  You teased.

He nodded.  “Yeah.  Yes.  Saturday.”

* * *

Saturday rolled around and you decided to dress up.  You dressed in a matching black lace g-string and bra with stockings and garter belt.  You sat at your vanity fixing your hair and applying your makeup.

“Really going all out for Natasha aren’t you?”  Tony asked, pulling on his jeans.

“Have you seen Natasha?”  You countered as you applied your mascara.

Tony chuckled and started digging around in the drawer.  He pulled out a box of condoms and lay out about a dozen on the table.  “Well yes, that I have.”  He said.  “What do you want out today?  Toys?”  He asked adding a tube of pomegranate flavored lube next to the table.

“Couldn’t hurt, but I’m pretty sure Nat’s going to be just fine with the gifts God gave her.”  You said.

Tony came up beside you and kissed your cheek, running his hands up your side and cupping your breasts.  “You’re really excited about this aren’t you.”

You tilted your head back and kissed him.  “I may need to change my panties before they even get here.”

Tony laughed and smacked your ass before going to the cupboard and opening up the cabinet full of toys.  “Nothing rough I assume?”

“With Bruce here?  I think that might be pushing his boundaries a little too far.”  You said.  “Though I bet Natasha is great at that.  Maybe another time.”

Tony hummed.  “A birthday perhaps.”

“And who said you were bad at buying presents.”  You teased.

“No one.  No one has ever said that.  I’m an amazing gift giver.”   Tony went pulled three different vibes in varying shapes and sizes and put them next to the other things, plugging in the charging stations for the two that needed it.

“Don’t forget water.”  You said.

“What am I?  An amateur?”  Tony huffed disappearing from the room.

He reappeared as you were stepping into the slinky red dress you had chosen with a wine bucket with ice and several bottles of water shoved into it.  He put it on the vanity and stepped up behind you zipping your dress up.  “You look good enough to eat.”

“I sure hope so.”  You teased.

You spun in his arms and he pulled you into a deep kiss.  When he pulled back he rested his forehead on yours.  “I love you so much, you know that.”

You smiled and ran your fingers through his hair.  “I know, and I love you.  It’s you and me.”

He nodded.  “Always.”

You headed out into the entertaining area just as the elevator opened.  Natasha and Bruce were both there together.  Natasha had dressed up too.  She wore a figure-hugging black dress with a split up the side.  Her makeup was perfect, with winged eyeliner and dark red lips.  She strode in, looking completely in control of the situation, making a beeline for you.  She kissed both your cheeks and hooked an arm around your waist.  “Don’t you look delicious.”  She teased.

“You’re looking quite appetizing yourself, Natasha.”  You purred.

In contrast, Bruce was wearing a jacket over an untucked checked shirt.  His collar was unbuttoned and he entered the room like he wasn’t sure this was where he intended to come.  He looked around everywhere but you and Tony, wringing his hands as he moved into the room.

Tony took charge, approaching him and putting an arm around his shoulder.  “Bruce,”  He said warmly.  “Come in.  Do you want a drink?”

“No.  No, I better not.”  He mumbled.

“What about you, ginger snaps?”  He asked Natasha.

Natasha shook her head.  “Oh no.  I want to be in complete control of my faculties.”

“Well then.  Not even going to pretend this is something it’s not.  I like it.”  Tony said.  “Bedroom’s through there.”  He said gesturing to the hall.

“Shall we?”  Natasha asked.

You nodded and led the way down to your bedroom.  Natasha spun you to face her as soon as you were in the room.  She cupped your jaw in both her hands and kissed you.  It was fierce and possessive and you matched it, moving your lips with hers and circling your tongues together.  Tony and Bruce entered the room behind you and closed the door behind them.  Tony helped Bruce remove his jacket and hung it up with his own.

“Hey, it’s okay,”   Tony said as he approached him again.  “We have all the time in the world okay?  When you’re comfortable and not a moment sooner.”  He ran his hands up Bruce’s arms and along his shoulders.  Bruce’s eyes darted from Tony’s to you and Natasha.  Your hands had started exploring each other’s bodies.  Natasha reached behind you and unzipped your dress.  It slipped to the floor and you stepped out of it and kicked it aside.

Bruce made a noise that seemed to be a low rumble and a high pitched whimper at the same time.  “How about we watch the girls?  They seem to know what they’re doing.”  Tony said, a tease to his voice.

Bruce nodded and let Tony lead him to the bed, taking his shoes off and setting them gently aside.  He climbed up on the bed beside him and casually rested his hand on Bruce’s thigh.

You and Natasha gradually rid each other of your clothes.  After your dress came hers.  Then you each removed the other’s bra.  As soon as your breasts were exposed Natasha leaned down and circled a nipple with her tongue.  As it hardened into a peak she sucked it into her mouth and pressed her teeth on it.  You pulled her back onto the bed and she straddled your thigh and latched back onto your breast.  You moaned and looked back at Tony and Bruce.  Tony had wrapped an arm around Bruce’s waist and his hand had slipped between the buttons of his shirt.  Bruce watched you both closely and his muscles twitched under Tony’s fingers.  You reached up and took Tony’s free hand as you raked your nails up Natasha’s back.

You raised your leg so it pushed against Natasha’s cunt. She started to grind against it.  Her own leg pushed against you and you rocked against it, sending a warm current through you.  She switched breasts before beginning to kiss her way down your stomach.

“Oh fuck, Natasha.”  You moaned, lifting your hips to meet her.  She dragged your g-string down, snapping the clips on your garter.  There was the soft tickle of her lips over your pussy before she moved to one thigh and sucked a patch of skin hard on the inside of your thigh.  You hissed and bunched your hand in Natasha’s hair.

“Looks like the spider is trying to mark my girl,”  Tony said, dragging his fingers over Bruce’s stomach.

Nat looked up from between your legs smirking at Tony.  “Thought I’d sign my work.”

“Maybe you should do something worth signing first.”  Tony teased.

“Oh ho ho…”  Natasha laughed and looked up at you.  “Well, I guess I’m making you question your entire relationship now.”  She said to you before ducking back down between your legs.  She swirled her tongue over your labia before placing a large open-mouthed kiss on it.  She ran one hand up your stomach and squeezed your breast as she pushed two fingers inside of you.   She stroked them along your walls and when she touched down on your g-spot she pushed hard and twisted her hand so her knuckles dragged over it.  

You cried out and arched back as a jolt shot up your spine.  Tony had his hand in Bruce’s pants and was slowly pumping his cock.  His own strained against his jeans.  Bruce’s chest was heaving and he had his eyes trained on you and Natasha.

Natasha continued to work your g-spot relentlessly.  She pressed hard, corkscrewing her wrist and dragging her fingers over it.  As she did she sucked and nipped at your clit.  You lost the last semblance of control you had on yourself.  Your legs trembled and your toes curled.  You came, gushing on Natasha, crying out incoherently and clutching at Tony.  Bruce made a deep guttural moan as he watched on.

Natasha sat up and raised her eyebrows at Tony.   “That,”  She smirked. “Is why I sign my work.”

You grabbed her and rolled her over, yanking her panties down and off.  You start to grind your pussy against hers as you leaned in and teased her lips with yours.   “Time to repay the favor I think.”  You purred.

“What do you think, Brucie Bear?”  Tony hummed.  “Shall we give the girls a run for their money?”

Bruce nodded, his skin flushing and the two men began stripping off their clothes.  Yours rubbed against Natasha as you reached for one of the vibes.  It was long and thin and could be bent to reach where ever you wanted, with two separate vibrating settings on each end. You lubed it up and pushed it inside of her just as Tony had pushed Bruce down beside Natasha.  You got to your knees and leaned over, kissing Tony hungrily as you used the vibe on Natasha and he rolled a condom onto Bruce.  Below you Bruce and Natasha began running their hands over each other.  Natasha leaned into him and kissed his throat as Bruce arched back, exposing it more to her.

Tony broke the kiss, his breath coming in shallow.  “If you get Natasha off before I get Bruce, I’ll trade you.”

“Hey now, I never said anything about trading.”  Natasha protested.  Tony looked down at her and cocked his eyebrow.  She scowled at him before nodding.  “Fine.  I guess I have always wondered what the big deal is.”

“That’s a girl,”  Tony said as he straddled Bruce’s waist.

“Watch it Stark, I can still change my mind.”  She hissed.

You turned your focus back to Natasha, leaning down over her, and straddling her thigh again so you could rub against it.  Your fluids smeared over her leg, leaving it wet and glistening under you.  You fucked her with the vibrator as you kissed her fiercely, biting and sucking on her lips.

You focused the toy on her g-spot while bending it in place so it pressed on her clit.  As she started to buck and pant under you, you increased the speed setting on the handle and moved your mouth to her neck, sucking hard on a patch of skin.  She arched up with a loud groan.  “Oh god, too much.”  She gasped.  Her leg wrapped around your waist and her heel dug into your back.

Beside you, Tony had gone from teasing Bruce’s cock against his asshole to letting it sink deep inside of him.  Bruce gripped tightly to Tony’s hips, his knuckles tinged with green and his head was tilted back, making the tendon’s on his neck pull taut.  Tony rode him, bouncing on the man’s cock as his own slapped on against his stomach.  He ran his hands over Bruce, touching his face and neck and chest and he kept whispering his name.  “Bruce.  Feels so good to have you inside me, Bruce.  Oh god, Bruce, Fuck me.  Just you.”  Keeping him present with him.  Reinforcing who was in control here.

Bruce sat up and pulled Tony into a hard kiss, cupping his jaw and moaning into it.  Tony wrapped his arms around him and held him close as he still moved against his cock.

You moved to Natasha’s breast and sucked on one nipple, flicking your tongue over it as it dimpled.   Natasha whole body tensed and then spasmed and she screamed out.  “Oh fuck! Yes!”

You kept moving the vibe in and out and you slowed the setting of the vibrator as you looked down at her, watching the look of bliss as her orgasm washed through her.  “God, that was a nice O face, wasn’t it, T?”

Tony looked over and nodded.  “Very nice work.  So we’re swapping?”

Bruce made a low rumble sound and nodded his head.

“Alright, but I’m in charge,”  Natasha said.

Tony slipped off Bruce and let Natasha push him onto his back and grabbed a condom from the dresser.  “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  He teased.

Bruce sat up and removed his condom before switching it to a new one and you climbed into his lap, rocking your pussy against his cock.  He flipped you onto your back next to Tony and slowly eased his cock into you.  You and Tony looked at each other, lying side beside as Natasha rode him and Bruce slowly fucked you.  You leaned in and kissed each other.

Bruce’s hands slid over you, holding your throat, massaging your breasts.  He reached on over to Tony and his fingers flicked over Tony’s nipples.  Natasha followed Bruce’s lead and did the same to you, first pinching at a nipple before moving her hand down to your pussy and rubbing her thumb in circles on your clit.

You gasped and jerked up under Bruce as a current of pleasure ran through you.  It seemed to flip a switch in Bruce.  He went from a gentle rolling motion to leaning down and bracing his hand on the headboard and just fucking you hard.  You groaned, cupping his jaw and looking into his eyes.  They were flecked with green and bored into yours.   “Oh fuck yes, Bruce.  Fuck me hard.”

He furrowed his brow and groaned thrusting deep into you and making the bed shake.  Beside you, Natasha rode Tony, her breasts bouncing as she held his hands pinned over his head.

You felt another orgasm threaten and you brought your fingers to your clit and circled it helping push it over the edge.  You came moaning and twisting under him.  Bruce kept thrusting hard and deep into you as you spasmed around him.

“Oh fuck.  Close.  Red.”  Tony panted.

Natasha smiled down at him and started fingering her clit.  “Together, Stark?”  She purred.

You watched them as you held tight to Bruce.  Natasha threw her head back and moaned, her stomach muscles tightening, and her thighs shaking.  Tony’s hips snapped up into her and he released with a groan.

Bruce’s eyes flicked from them to you.  You could feel the twitch of his cock letting you know he was close.  “Bruce,”  You whispered against the shell of his hear, flicking your tongue in a circle around his earlobe.  “Pull out.  Come on me.  We can make Tony clean it up.”

Bruce groaned and nodded his head before pushing up to his knees.  He pulled the condom off and stroked himself.  His cock jumped in his hand and he spilled over your stomach in hot waves.

“Oh god.”  He moaned, collapsing down beside you.

You looked over at Tony and licked your lips.  “Guess you’ve got something to keep you busy for a second, honey.”

He got onto his hands and knees.  “It’s my pleasure, dear.”  He said and ran his tongue over your soft flesh as he licked up the mess Bruce had made.  You ran your fingers through his hair and smiled happily as Natasha and Bruce looked on.

“I never expected Tony Stark to be as subby as he is,”  Natasha said with a shake of her head.  She grabbed a water from the bedside table and a wipe and began to clean herself up.  “That was fun though.  Thank you for the invite.”

Tony hummed and rolled over onto his back resting his head on your stomach.  “You are both welcome to stay or not.  Use our showers.  Whatever you like.”  He said taking off his condom and tossing it in the trash.

Natasha leaned down and kissed you softly before patting Tony’s leg and getting up.  “I’m just going to go.  Don’t want people talking.  I’ll see you all tomorrow.”  She said and started getting dressed.

“I’d like to stay.  Can I stay?”  Bruce asked.  There was a slight shy hesitation in his voice and you and Tony instinctively curled into him.

“Of course, Bruce.  As long as you like.”  Tony said.  Bruce smiled and nuzzled into his neck.  There was something about the words and the slight bit of tenderness that made you feel warm to your core.  It might take some new boundary setting, but maybe, there was something new here too.


End file.
